1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to latching mechanisms for portable electronic devices and, particularly, to a latching mechanism configured (i.e., structured and arranged) for mounting an accessory to a portable electronic device.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
With the development of recent technology of information processing, portable electronic devices such as digital cameras, MP3 players, video cameras, mobile phone, and personal digital assistants (PDAs) are widely used.
An accessory is usually mounted on a given portable electronic device for decoration and/or other purposes. However, the accessory is fixed to the portable electronic device and being unable to change according to a user's preference.
Therefore, a new latching mechanism for a portable electronic device is desired in order to overcome the above-described shortcoming.